Des Quêtes Atypiques
by Cotylda Fowl
Summary: Les mages d'Earthland ont parfois d'étranges quêtes à faire. Ensemble de One-shot
1. Au Supermarché

Bonjour à tous ! Nous tenons à préciser que nous sommes deux à créer sous le pseudo de Cotylda Fowl et que c'est notre première fanfiction. On souhaiterait aussi des avis constructifs sur ce one-shot, merci d'avance !

Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Nous tenons à préciser que certains personnages sont de notre création et qu'ils ne sont pas à votre disposition.

PDV: Interne-Lucy Personnages: Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza et heureux

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Recherche mages courageux pour aider Mamie Tomate à faire ses courses.  
Récompense: 10 000 Jewels  
Lieu: devant le Supermarché-Marché

Je regardais encore une fois la feuille sur laquelle était écrite la quête, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Happy l'avait choisie en pensant que Mamie Tomate achèterait du poisson et que Natsu est accepté disant que c'était une bonne idée. Nous étions à peine arrivés sur le parking de l'hypermarché qu' Happy qui avait activé sa magie vola jusqu'à Natsu et lui dit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que j'entende:  
- T'as vu Natsu, on dirait presque les vêtements de Lucy !  
- T'as raison Happy ! répondit-il surpris, tu crois que c'est sa grand-mère ?  
- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi vous deux ! m'énerva-je  
- Je pense aussi que c'est sa grand-mère ! pouffa le chat bleu  
- Happy ! m'écria-je

Petite, la peau bronzée et toute ridée, elle portait des lunettes papillons à la monture épaisse et aux verres réfléchissants, des bottes en cuir rouge qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, un pull marin deux fois trop grand et un jean troué. Très troué. Sans oublier le parapluie blanc avec des tomates qu'elle tenait ouvert au-dessus d'elle comme une ombrelle.  
Niveau discrétion, on pouvait mieux faire.  
La vieille dame s'était aperçue de leur présence et cria à son tour:  
- C'est vous les mages de Fairy Tail ?  
- Oui, répondit Erza, et vous devez être Mamie Tomate ?

- C'est exact. Sachez chers mages que j'ai un gros problème, je suis aujourd'hui si vieille et si ridée que faire mes courses est un vrai calvaire et souvent je ne suis pas assez grande pour attraper les produits sur les étagères. Bref, voila ma liste de course, revenez ici dans deux heures avec ce que je vous ai demandé.  
Sur ceux, elle sortit un grand morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné tout ce qu'elle avait besoin et elle déguerpît le plus vite possible. J'avais à peine reçu la liste que Grey et Natsu étaient déjà en train de parier:

- Eh Grey ! Je parie que mon caddie va plus vite que le tien !  
- Rêve toujours ! Tu es trop gros ! Mais je vais trouver les betteraves avant toi !

- Quoi? Un fraisier dans la liste? renchérit alors Erza, les yeux brillants alors que je désespérais un peu plus.  
Je m'étais dit que rien ne pouvait être pire et entrais alors dans l'hypermarché, Happy me talonnant et recherchant déjà la poissonnerie. Or, j'avais tort. Non seulement le magasin était immense mais Natsu était déjà en train de toucher à tout.  
- Eh Grey ! J'ai trouvé les betteraves !

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé les tomates moi ! Et plus vite que toi !  
J'ai alors hésité. Fallait-t-il leur dire que ce qu'ils tenaient étaient de la sauce tomate en boîte et un quart de citrouille? Je me tournais alors vers Erza, pour rechercher un peu de soutien mais elle avait une cuillère à la main, d'où sortait-elle je ne sais pas, et attaquait sauvagement un fraisier pour huit personnes. Je soupirais alors bruyamment et pris un des sacs mis à la disposition des clients et j'appelais Virgo.

- Porte de la Vierge, ouvre-toi ! Virgo !  
- Bonjour princesse, j'ai mis trop de temps à venir, dois-je avoir une punition ?  
- Tu dois m'aider à trouver les provisions sur la liste et à surveiller Natsu et Grey qui sont derrière toi ! Dis-je avant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus derrière elle...  
- Ah Virgo ! Prends la liste, je vais les chercher avant qu'ils ravagent le magasin !  
- Attention, laissez nous passer ! Ah ah Natsu je vais plus vite que toi !

- Non, JE vais plus vite que toi ! Oh Lucy ! Tu viens faire la course avec nous ? Prends un caddie alors ! ...Burp ! S'écria Natsu avant de se souvenir qu'il avait le mal des transports.  
J'allais répliquer lorsque je m'écrasai sur le sol après m'être pris un chat volant dans la tête. A peine relevée, j'écarquillais les yeux devant ce spectacle : Erza dormait la bouche pleine de crème, les deux garçons échappaient tant bien que mal au vigile qui leur courait après et Happy s'envolait à tire d'aile avant de se faire assommer par le poissonnier. Et pour couronner le tout, Virgo revenait, avec toutes les provisions, après avoir creusé partout ! Je m'empressai alors de payer avec l'argent que Mamie Tomate m'avait donné, et de sortir le plus vite possible du magasin. Mais pourquoi Charles et Wendy n'avaient pas voulu venir ? Cette mission fut une vraie catastrophe. Et si vous voulez savoir la fin, nous avons bien été payés mais la quasi-totalité de l'argent y passa lors du remboursement des poissons d'Happy, des fraisiers d'Erza, les trous de Virgo et des rayons que Grey et Natsu avaient détruits lors de leur course de caddies...

Et mon loyer alors ?

* * *

Si vous avez des critiques et commentaires, n'hésitez pas.


	2. Au Restaurant

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un deuxième one-shot sur le thème du restaurant.

Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

PDV: Interne-Lucy

Personnages: Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza et heureux

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vous êtes un cordon-bleu et vous une charmante jeune fille. Vous souhaitez beaucoup d'argent gagné en peu de temps. Devenez serveurs, cuisiniers ou réceptionnistes à l'Etoile Bleue !

Récompense: 30 000 Jewels

Horaires: Chaque samedi de 18h00 à 01h00, être présent 30 minutes avant.

Lieu: derrière le Restaurant l'Etoile Bleue à Magnolia.

L'Etoile Bleue était l'un des restaurants le plus chic, le plus glamour et le plus cher aussi de tout Magnolia. Et voir que pour une fois notre mission se passait sans encombre, c'était un véritable bonheur. Surtout en pensant qu'une somme d'argent allait rentrer dans ma poche à la fin de la quête.

Natsu était aux cuisines en train de préparer des crèmes brûlées, Happy devait surveiller que Natsu ne rajoute pas de piments dans les desserts, Grey et Erza étaient serveurs et moi j'étais à la réception m'occupant des réservations. Je venais tout juste de m'occuper d'une célèbre chanteuse lorsque je sentis une odeur que je connaissais bien: le brûlé. Craignant le pire, je dis à la personne à coté de moi qui était réceptionniste à plein temps de s'occuper des clients pendant mon absence.

Lorsque j'entra dans les cuisines, je ne fus même pas surprise de voir un Natsu brûlant littéralement les crèmes brûlées jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient calcinées, J'étais même blasée.

- Lucy ! s'écria Natsu remarquant ma présence, tu veux gouter ?

- Non merci Natsu... dis-je avec une grimace, ça à l'air parfaitement écœurant!

- Mais pourtant elles sont parfaites ! Le chef m'a dis " brûle les jusqu'à ce que ça sente bon."

- Natsu, tes crèmes brûlés sont noires ! Et ça sent le roussi et la fumée. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête encore?!

Le mage de feu fit la moue avant de jeter sa cinquantaine de crèmes brûlées noires. Mais au fait, où était Happy ? Il devait surveiller son compagnon. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le chat bleu, assis sur le rebord d'un aquarium rempli de crabes et d'homards.

- Happy ! Tu devais surveiller Natsu !

Le chat se retourna et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient fous et qu'il avait la bave aux babines.

- Des crabes, des homards et encore des crabes et des homards ! fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

Souda il s'envola en criant et tournant en rond et je pus remarquer qu'un crabe était accroché à sa queue. J'allais lui dire, à moitié pliée de rire, de se poser pour que je l'enlève, mais il quitta la cuisine et je dû le suivre, inquiète qu'il dérange les clients et qu'il puisse s'écraser dans l'assiette d'un des clients.J'eu juste le temps d'entendre d'Erza et son obsession, les fraisiers:

- Bon, une sangria et quatre fraisiers pour l'apéritif, et pour le plat principal mesdames ? Je vous conseille fortement de prendre le plat du jour, un fraisier !

Puis Grey, se disputant avec une cravate sous l'œil ébahi des clients:

- Alors tu me cherches vraiment la cravate ! Tu te marras moins quand je vais revenir avec une paire de ciseaux !

Et enfin, d'entendre Happy s'écrasant dans le lustre en pleurant avant qu'il commence à pleuvoir ... à l'intérieur du restaurant! Natsu avait encore joué avec le feu avec les crèmes brûlées et avait déclenché l'alarme incendie.

Pour le reste de la soirée, pas la peine de dire que les clients étaient mécontents et scandalisés et que tous étaient partis sans payer. Quand à nous cinq, Happy gagna une vive douleur à la queue, Grey s'arma d'un ciseau pour découper la cravate pour pouvoir se déshabiller quand l'envie lui prenait, donc tout le temps,et Natsu avait appris à faire des crèmes brûlées calcinées. Sans oublier Erza, qui avait découvert la réserve de fraisiers...

Mais surtout, on s'était fait priver de notre récompense ! Franchement, pour une fois que c'était ni Natsu ni Happy qui choisissaient la quête j'avais osé espérer qu'elle se passerait mieux que la précédente.

Mais quelle que soit la personne qui la choisit, je devais être maudite pour qu'aucune des quêtes ne puissent être réussite sans qu'il n'y ait des dégâts.

Quelle épouvantable malédiction !

* * *

Si vous avez des critiques et commentaires, n'hésitez pas.


	3. A l'Hôtel

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le troisième one-shote qui a eu un peu de retard.

Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils apparitiennent à Hiro Mashima

PDV: Interne-Lucy

Personnages: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Grand Hôtel de Magnolia court un très grave danger, et seuls des mages qualifiés peuvent nous aider. Parviendrez-vous à résoudre nos problèmes ?

Récompense : 15 000 Jewels chacun

Horaire: être présent avant 7h00Lieux : Grand Hôtel de Magnolia 

Je soupirais pour une énième fois depuis le début de la mission. Les causes ? En premier l'hôtel avait prétexté un grand danger qui n'était qu'autre qu'un manque d'employés, et en second, la tenue que je portais en ce moment car évidemment le rôle de la soubrette devait m'être attribuée, c'était une évidence.

Lorsque l'homme qui devait nous dire quoi faire m'avait tendu un costume de soubrette, j'avais pensé qu'Erza viendrait à mon secours mais elle n'avait pas fait un geste et malgré mes protestations je n'avais pas eu le choix d'aller dans l'une des cabines d'habillage mises à disposition des employés et de me changer.

Lorsque j'en ressortis avec un décolleté plongeant orné de dentelle, d'une jupe ultra-courte noir, d'un petit chapeau et des talons, l'image parfaite qu'on se fait d'une soubrette, Happy ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Lushy pourquoi tu fais comme Grey en essayant de porter le moins de vêtements possible ?

- A la place de dire des âneries, où sont les autres ?

- Natsu et Grey sont ensemble pour transporter les valises des clients et Erza garde l'entrée. Mais tu crois que je pourrais faire pareil en gardant l'aquarium qui se trouve dans le grand hall Lushy ?

- Pour finir comme la précédente mission ? Non.

- Lushy est cruelle ! pleurnicha Happy

Je pris un balai qui était posé contre le mur dans un coin puis partis en vitesse, il ne faudrait pas que la somme de la récompense diminue, j'en ai vraiment besoin de cette récompense ! Mais l'hôtel était tellement grand que je dû demander mon chemin à un vieil homme qui regagnait sa chambre.

Pas besoin de préciser que j'étais gênée de le questionner dans cet accoutrement et l'homme ne cacha pas son regard qui louchait généreusement sur ma poitrine. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Mes yeux se trouvent plus haut !

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger monsieur, savez-vous où est le hall principal ? Demandais-je en virant au rouge pivoine

- Peut être que ma mémoire sera meilleure quand je serais dans ma chambre. répondit-il alors malicieusement.

Mais il me prenait pour qui celui-ci ? Pour une idiote apparemment. J'allais répliquer mais une touffe rose me bouscula brusquement.

- Natsu ! dis-je avant d'atteindre le sol violemment.

Ce dernier se retourna et je pu remarquer qu'il portait un petit chapeau, une blouse boutonné, des mocassins et un pantalon, le tout en rouge et en doré.

Le parfait serviteur quo i!

- Hey l'allumette, tu te magnes ?

Pas la peine de préciser que c'était Grey qui parlait, pendant que je me relevais, je pu remarquer que le mage de glace portait le même costume que son rival. A une petite précision près, il manquait la blouse et les mocassins.

- C'est toi qui es lent le glaçon ! répliqua Natsu, les valises sont trop lourdes peut-être ?

Pendant que les deux mages se lançaient des piques à tour de rôle, je pu remarquer que le vieil homme avait continué sa route et lorsqu'il tourna à gauche, il me fit un clin d'œil qui était facilement déchiffrable.

- Natsu, tu sais où est le hall principal ?

- Bien sûr Luce, tu continues tout droit et tu tournes à droite au premier croisement! m'indiqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

- Il faut aller à gauche Pinky !

- Je suis sûr que c'était à droite exhibitionniste !

- Et ça sera ta grande intelligence qui me prouvera le contraire ?

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, sans prêter attention à moi, désemparée. Bon, au moins l'un des deux devait avoir raison, j'ai qu'à suivre les indications de Natsu en premier et si elles sont fausses je fais demi-tour et fait comme Grey me l'a dit.

Les laissant se chamailler, je continuais de marcher puis tourna à droite.

Bingo ! C'était le bon couloir. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et en moins de dix secondes j'étais arrivée.

Je fis un simple pas hors de la cabine que je me tétanisais. Plus loin devant moi se trouvait Erza, en smoking et des lunettes de soleil noir sur le nez. Après une tenue de soubrette et de groom-service, j'avais le droit à celle d'un videur de boîte de nuit.

- Allez, lâchez le détenu ! cria Erza

J'avais oublié de le préciser, la chevalière faisait une clef de bras à un adolescent qui était terrorisé, et il y avait de quoi. En plus des paroles menaçantes que la mage lui lançait il y avait une aura noire s'échappait d'elle.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit l'adolescent en couinant

- Si, vous avez kidnappé un fraisier !

Je fus terriblement blasée, moi qui pensais que c'était un jeune dealer de la drogue ou le fils d'un mafieux, me voilà bien déçu.

Erza le lâcha et ouvrit le sac de l'adolescent, elle en sortit un fraisier dans une boite transparente.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense jeune homme ! dit-elle fort en brandissant le fraisier

- C'est un cadeau pour la fête des mères ! Si vous savez lire il y a un glaçage écrit dessus qui dit : joyeuse fête ! S'écria l'adolescent, qui pouvait attirer toute la pitié du monde; en particulier la mienne.

Erza regarda le fraisier et remarqua le glaçage, alors elle rendit la pâtisserie à son propriétaire, s'excusa brièvement, et intercepta une autre personne en déclarant:

- Brigade des fraisiers, montrez que vous n'avez pas d'otage.

Je sursautais lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapotait l'épaule, je me retournais et vit le gérant qui me dit :

- Mme Heartfilia, vous-pouvez vous changer? Vous n'avez pas accompli votre tâche et vous ne serez donc pas payée.

Je hurlais au scandale puis je quittais l'établissement après m'être changée, pensant à ma propriétaire qui voulait son loyer. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'Erza, Grey et Natsu avaient été payés.

Erza je comprenais encore (j'ai bien dit encore) mais pourquoi ces deux derniers imbéciles ?!

* * *

Si vous avez des commentaires et des critiques, n'hésitez pas. Et nous vous prévenons que pour le prochain one-shot sera avec Lucy, Levy, Gadjeel et Lily !


End file.
